seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 3
Ryota growled as he looked around. "I don't sense Newgate anywhere on this island. You lied to me!!" He turned to an old and crippled old man that wore a black cloak that only showed his mouth. The old man laughed then coughed. "Trust me Ryota.. You'll have your chance at him. Just be patient. We have some business here first." The old man took the lead. "Follow me." Leone stepped forward, then stopped to look at Ryota. "Are you coming?" Ryota growled. "Alright fine! But before we do see New Gear again, he's mine. And mine alone. You got that?!" "How dare you speak to a King like that!!" "What's a King to a God Killer?!" - "So... Leone, is he as arrogant as they say? "Even more." Xander, with Justin, Gowther, and a few cloaked figures surrounded him. Xander put a cigar in his mouth, and snapped his finger. Justin punched the cigar, lighting it. "Makes me seem like you Justin." "I take offense to that." - The old man looked over to Ryota arguing with Leone. "I'm gonna need some help keeping these two in line... Who should it be? Akatsuki? Atlas? Or between yet.. Wilio." He opened a portal and a large man over 8 ft tall with orange hair that hung in his face stepped through. "Huh? Dammit, did I step into another dimension again? Dammit it really is Monday." "Welcome Wilio, you know of Leone and Ryota?" "Those two? Yeah, my father fought those two. I wouldn't mind crushing them." "Then do so." The old man pointed towards Leone and Ryota. "Ohh?!!" An evil grin stretched across Wilio's face. "I've never been so happy to see fresh corpses." He ran over to Ryota and punched him into the sand before slapping Leone into a tree. Ryota stood up and grabbed Wilio by his shirt and pulled him down to his height. A bright blue aura started to emit off of Ryota, violently fluctuating. "Who the hell do you think you are?!!" "My name is not the concern of a dead man." Wilio knocked Ryota away. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ryota growled. "I don't like being laughed at... BURN IN HELL!!!" A large blue shadow stretched along the sand, as a Plasmatic wave of energy shot off of Ryota knocking Wilio off his feet. Wilio, hit a tree, and looked up to see Leone, In lion form. "Goodbye" He tore Wilio apart, and the clocked figure snapped his fingers, causing Wilio to go back to his time period. "Now, you're calm." "What the hell old man?!!" Ryota growled. "I needed you two to calm down. We're here to meet up with someone and I can't have you two a region hand ruining the deal. Got it?!" Ryota, clenched his fist, but nodded. Leone, turned back to human form. "Got it." - Jericho, clashed with Sheldon, but Sheldon looked bored. "You're not as fun as I thought you would be." Jericho stopped attacking and sheathed his blade. "You're starting to make me mad." Jericho shook his arm around until a spire of blood shot out and wrapped around his entire arm turning into a hardened blood sword. "Let's go!" Sheldon, opened a portal, and the blood fell in. "I athe the portal portal no mi. I can create portals. They let me do this." He snapped his fingers, and the blood poured on Chip, who drained it. Chip face turned sour. "Why does it feel like that?!" "I made myself some curry. You like it?" Jericho nodded. Kent turned away. "Jericho... No matter how many times we tell you... You continue to do it... How dare you murder food!!" Louie kicked at Kent, and Kent blocked it. Louie touched the ground, and it exploded. "I ATE THE PAMU PAMU NO MI, MAKING ME A POW PERSON! Anythung no alive, I can make explode. But, I can make myself explode." Louie turned his leg into a bomb, and he kicked Kent, causing it to explode. Kent coughed and wafted away the smoke. "I was wrong. You're not strong enough for OverDrive. And I was looking forward to using it!" As the smoke cleared, Kent was coated in a light layer of metal. "I ate the Gia Gia no Mi, making me a Gear Man. I can make anything that's technological. Or at least that's how I think it's works." Kent charged forward and elbowed Louie in his gut. Louie felt a quick jolt through his body and stood tall. "Ha! You thought that would work? Maybe I was wrong for putting you In S-" In an instant all the pain settled in shutting him down as he fell face first into the sand. Louie, punched the ground, and got up, holding his gut. "You little... TEKKAI KENPO!" Louie pumped his body, and rushed at Kent. He grabbed a pebble, and threw it at Kent. Kent dodged it, but Louietouched Kent's gut. "You thought that was the attack? ROKUOGAN!" A large blue flash shot out of Kent, injuring him greatly. Kent staggered back then looked up smiling. "That's what I was looking for." He wiped the blood from his mouth and coughed. "But I can do better." Kent took off his vest and tossed it over to Jericho but it was intercepted by Mandi. "Dammit, now I need to buy another one. Oh well." He focused on Louie. His body expanded in a rapid fashion, armoring itself in a knight like fashion. In a few seconds Kent was completely covered in an armor. "Gear Knight." He said charging forward. "Tekkai!!" Louie shouted, and got ready to counter. The knight stuck Louie but did no damage. "You really are weak!!" But the knight didn't respond. Louie looked past the metal to Jericho who was pointing down. Louie looked down to a white haired Kent knocking him away into a tree. Kent stood where Louie once was. "I call this Shadow Gear." His colors were inverted, his clothes turned black along with his eyes, but his hair shined like snow. "Let's cut to the chase I haven't had time to practice this form either." - Saul and Rouge clashed again, and Saul slammed into another rock, causing his armor to haven nets everywhere. Rouge was breathing hard, but she was smiling, and holding her axe. "This is quite the battle. I'm contemplating whether I should ask you out." Sierra nearly fainted. "She's making her own decisions... Is this the end of the world?" Saul, stood up, and Rouge kicked him in the gut. He about up blood, and fell down, unable to get up. He started to shake, and rolled over. "I went all out... But you beat me... That's so hot!" "Why thank you." Rouge flipped her hair and turned away to her crew. "So where is our captain?" Hayley came out of to the shore drenched in water. "That was......refreshing." She sighed and walked to her crew. "Tatiana... That day never happened. Understand?" Tatina, is on the floor, bleeding, and unconscious. Niles, injured, stands over her and slams his drills together. "NOT ENOUGH!" Hayley stepped forward and looked at Tatiana then at Niles. "Not enough? I'll be your opponent." "Is this a joke? A little girl is my opponent?! Ha!!" Hayley exhaled. "Every time." She punched him in his gut hunching him over and knocking him out. "Was that enough?" Niles, tried to get up, but Hayley's hair changed color. "Good. I want you to see me in my game face." - Valery, holding den den mushi, got angry. "Why won't this work?" Deus and Cyrus sighed with relief. "Good.. They won't answer." Cyrus relaxed a bit and leaned against the mast. "So anyone know any good songs?" "I know one!" Valery turned to everyone. "It's called 'Shut the hell up and help me fix this damn snail!'" "How does that go?" Earl, laughed. "Easy! Oh, shut up, you little brat, mommy and I are having alone time. Then the door slams. That's how I remember it." Blue, blinked, and smirked. "Hey, lady!" Valery turned around, and Blue ripped Oswald's wrappings off. Valery saw Owsald's face, and stopped. Deus, and Cyrus saw Oswald's face and were shocked. "HE GOOD LOOKING?!" Valery stared at Oswald. "Why do you wear wrappings?" "Because I feel naked without them." "Not interested. I need a strong man." Valery turned away then stopped to look at Deus. "Bring him up and I'll kill you." Deus turned away and whistled. "Please don't kill me. I haven't had a chance to have a family yet." "NOW!" Reck, who escaped when everyone was distracted, grabbed his sword, and rushed at Valery. She blocked his Attack with easel but hen smirked. "Surprise!" Beta, has wrappings over his face, and he drops kicks Valery. Cyrus broke free and tied up Valery. "Can't have you getting back up. You'll murder us." He tied her to the mast and turned to Beta. "Now back to what I was gonna ask..... Who are you again?" "I AM... THE BETA! The DELTRA DESTOYER! Also, 4time master of then banjo!" "... Banjo?" "It's a wonderful instrument." "Not as wonderful as my triangle! But still... I don't know of you. You're an unknown unknown." Cyrus went through his list of bounties. "Nope, you're not on here." Beta looked over to the Bounties. "Of course I'm not on here, these are old. Really old." "But they were just printed!" "Ever heard off... Chrono?" "... Ahh man, this is the future, isn't it?" "Yep. 200 years, I bet." "200 years huh? Well I know what I'm about to do!" Deus nodded and stood next to Cyrus. "I know as well. I'm gonna go use the bathroom." He turned away and was about to jump off the ship. "Does anyone know where Sakazuki's grave is?" "No!" The Beta Pirates said together. "He was buried long ago!" The oldest Beta pirate, a man in his mid 50s, waves his arm. "Legends say that his grave is everywhere... But no where. I say underneath Marine HQ, because that guy had no life." Deus groaned. "You have no idea... To marine HQ!! To Marrinefo-... Oh yeah it was destroyed.... Valery! Where did you boy your boyfriend?" Valery opened one eye. "I never had one." "Where'd you bury your booty call?" "Really Deus? 200 years and you won't let it go?" "No." "I never had sexy with him." "Why do you say it while looking Away?" "Because... PIRATE SHIP!" She breaks free, and grabs her sword. Beta stares at the ship, and groans. "Him." A figure leaps on to the ship, and stands in the center. He holds his hand out, and looks bored. "Riker." "Beta, you're still alive? Good, I still need you. Possibly." - Ryota led the group through a dark cave. "So explain to me why we're here again? And if you dare be cryptic about it, I'll break you in half!!" Ryota snapped at the old man. "I told you already. We're meeting allies." "Tell me who they are!!" "You'll see." "This motherfucker!!!" Ryota charged for the old man but was caught by Leone. "Let me go!! I'm gonna kill this bastard!!" "Calm, we still need him. Besides... He could kill the both of us with ease." "Yes, he could." Atlas, Prime, and Red are in the cave. Leone looks to Red. "I thought you were dead." "I was." The cloaked man laughs, and sits down. "Let's just say, I have a friend who can fix that." Red laughed a bit. "I forgot how good it felt to laugh. Guys, never die. It hurts like hell and it's boring." Red clenched his fist. "And before we do get this started.. I want revenge on the bitch that killed me!" Prime looked up to Atlas. "As long as we're calling our opponents.. Allow me to take care of Drew and his Rangers." Atlas smirked. "So be it. But know I won't be coming to your rescue if you fail." The old man looked around. "Where did Masatoshi go?" - Xander, still walking, saw two people in front of him. Masatoshi, and Kaito. Kaito, looked at Xander, and was unimpressed by the sight, while Masatoshi leaned on a tree. Aoiki, coming from the shadow, smirked at Xander. "So, you're our backup. You don't look like much." Aoiki disappeared in a flash and was next to Xander. "Hmm... Nope not at all, I don't see any potential in you." Xander looked back to Aoiki. "I'm not here to impress you. I'm here to get what I deserve." Xander walked forward but ran into Kaito and jumped. "Where the hell did you come from?!" "I've been here." Kaito said coldly. "No you weren't! You just appeared here! Cause you were over there under the tree! Wait.." Xander looked to his side to see Masatoshi against a tree and Kaito looking up to him. "How did I get here so fast?" "Yo!" Aoiki rose his hand. "You move too slow. I'm sure by now their calling their opponents." Xander looked around, and was impressed. "Well, now this is good. Justin, can you show them a trick or two?" Justin, cracked his knuckles, and went to Aoiki. Aoiki, just smirked. "Ooh, how scary, the bi..." Justin is at his face, with his arm pulled back. "Too slow." Justin punches Aoiki, forcing him back. Aoiki smirks, and looks up, with his faces bleeding. "Well, looks like you're actually pretty strong. But the only one who can beat me is me." Aoiki dashed away, seemingly to disappear. A blue flash shot passed Justin sending him flying violently into the ship. Aoiki skidded to a halt, steaming from his body. Kaito pulled on Aoiki's jacket. "You can't use that anymore." "Use what?" "The only one who can beat me is me. You were beaten by Newgate if I remember correctly." "So were you!" "But I never proclaimed I was invincible." Aoiki stared into Kaito's eyes. "I hate when you're right." Justin, behind the two, lifted them up, and bonked each other. "Tell me... Did any of you meet a girl named Hayley? I have a Certain... Grudge against her." Aoiki, and Kaito jumped away, clearly in pain. Masatoshi grabbed Justin by his head and lifted him up. "I know a Hayley." He said slowly. "Put me down!!" "I'll crush you if you talk to me like that." "Oh yeah?!" Justin tried to kick Masatoshi but he didn't flinch or move. Justin pulled his leg back. "What are you made of?" He said in a high voice. "He's know on as the Shield of Aegis." Aoiki explained. "It's pretty hard to hurt him." Masatoshi looked at Justin then dropped him. "She's not that strong. So what does that say about you?" Masatoshi pulled a snack from his pocket and started eating. "Are you saying I'm weak!" Justin growled. "No. I'm saying not strong enough." Masatoshi stated. He reached inside his bag and pulled out nothing. "Ahhh.... I'm out of chips." "Are you stupid?" Kaito appeared next to Justin. "He's just...... A little different. I often wonder whats really going on in that head." Masatoshi pulled out another piece of candy from his pocket. "Ooh.. Strawberry." Justin began to Turn into a bat, but Xander snapped his fingers. "Enough." Justin, turned back into human form, and stayed close to Xander. Aoiki, looked confused, and angry at the same time. "Why do you work for that weakling?" "He pays well. Besides, he's not very weak." "So he's not that weak." Aoiki nodded. - Kent finally started to return to normal with Louie laying in a crater. "We done yet?" He asked. "Because I gotta get my vest back before Mandi sleeps with it. Cause after that it's too late." Louie, coughed up blood, but got up. "Man... You're really strong... Can't hold back... Now, it's..." "Stop!" A marine, with Binoculars, ran to Louie. "Sir... BETA AND RIKER HAVE BEEN SIGHTED!" Kent started to smile. "My grandson!" Jericho face faulted. "Really Kent? You're not gonna let that go are you?" "A snowball had a better chance of surviving hell!!" Louie, looked to the Attack pirates, and back to his men. Both Chip and Saul are down, with Niles about to fall. Only Sheldon, is uninjured. Louie, looks distraught, but he lifts his arm. "Retreat!" Sheldon, hearing it, looks around, and nods. "We need to regroup with the others, and wait for help. But... You all will know fear." Kent, laughs, and folds his arms. "Yeah, Brog's leading the second wave." "Brog? A rear admiral? Impossible! Even if he is a veteran, and hero, it's impossible. No... An admiral is. Admiral Twilight." Roku landed between Kent and Louie. "Did I hear something about an Admiral? Is it Norax? Cause I want my rematch!" "Norax? He's Admiral Dusk." Louie explained as he disappeared into his ship. "SHELDON!!! SET SAIL!!" "Then who the hell is Twilight?!" Roku threw his hands into the air. "And why're they named after times of day?" Kent patted Roku on his back. "You'll get your time to shine. But until then keep that little secret under wraps. Young Emperor Business." "Kent I'm not dumb, I know what I'm doing." Roku took a step forward and fell into the crater left by Louie. "NOT... A... WORD!" Rangton, looks a little worried, and jumps in the crater. "Roku, I know your type. Don't fight this guy. Rumors about him... Are not good. He supposedly killed 100,000 pirates." "That means you must know that I'm gonna ignore your warning... Possibly gonna ignore Kent's as well." Roku stood oh and dusted himself off. "Besides, I might not kill but that's not too hard." "Everyone has beefed up since your time, you're outdated." Roku looked away. "I'm not outdated. You're outdated." He pouted. "But since it's you... I will think about it." "Look, kid, I'd hate for you to die and all. Besides, he killed those guys... In one battle." "Now that is scary." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc